Reliable and reproducible easy open packages are generally hard to find as it such properties depend upon the sealant layer composition, sealing conditions and/or aging time. Variability in these properties is particularly pronounced in packages with different package and lid compositions (e.g. rigid containers and lids, flexible containers and lids). There remains a need for multilayer structures allowing easy open sealing areas and which may be used in a variety of applications and with a wide variety of processing conditions.